cautious_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Wohlks Roseguard
Wohlks Roseguard, also known as the Warmaster, is the emperor of Roseguard and father of Rosalie Roseguard. Appearance He has white hair that has lost its sheen and a face carved with wrinkles. He looks very old, being in his eighties. After consuming the demon orb he gets slightly more muscular and revert too a more youthfull appearance. He know has long, dark blue hair, pale skin and red eyes, which occasionaly glow. As an infant he has all the attributes and standard looks of an infant. He also sports a pluck of blue hair on his head Personality On the exterior, he seems to be a valiant, kind, and wise leader that has a majestic air about him. However, he is prone to sudden blackouts where he then behaves like an infant; urinating himself and crying while talking as if a child. In truth however, he is a coward and traitor, as he had struck a deal with the Demon Lord years ago. History He first appears outside Orphée to meet the demon general Eraser Kaiser, whom he defeats by himself. After his astounding victory, he blacks out and acts like a child, where soon his daughter Rosalie comes in to take care of the regressed emperor. Back to his usual self, he has an audience with Seiya and his party inside the throne room. He invites Ristarte to his cathedral as Seiya, Mash, and Elulu go to deal with the remnants of the Demon's Sword unit, who are apparently attacking a nearby village. There, he calmly explains to Ristarte the reason as to why heroes and gods don't die, then reveals that this 'immortality' can be circumvented via an item called Chain Destruction, which is able to permanently kill gods and heroes. He tells Ristarte that the Demon Lord possesses such an item and has even transferred the effect to weapons, whereupon he retrieves one such weapon (the sword God Eater) and points it at Ristarte in an evident betrayal. Before he kills her, Seiya comes to the rescue and battles him. The Warmaster has the upper hand due to his stats and abilities, but Seiya tricks him into losing the arm that was holding the God Eater by sacrificing his own. Now weaponless, he is defeated by Seiya, whereupon the emperor reverts to a child-like state and shares his final moments with his daughter Rosalie before passing. Powers and Abilities Altough he may look like a weak, fragile old man Wohlks might actually be the second strongest being in all of Gaeabrande (only behind the Demon Lord himself). even before consuming the demon orb, he was capable of killing Eraiser Kaiser in one hit, as well as wiping out his army with another hit. He is also in possession of a Chain Destruction, an item that can kill gods and heroes alike permanently. After consuming the demon orb he becomes even more powerful. He is fast enough to keep up with Seiya, despite the fact that Seiya hold two sword, whereas he hold one. Altough not an official he ability, in combat he can adapt to his opponents fighting style, and thus counter it properly. Stats |-| Base= |-| Demon Spirit Orb= Gallery Warmaster demon.JPG|Wohlks after consuming the demon orb Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased